


The Way He Looked Was So Ridiculous

by fxckwonderwall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, its super short sorrrrry, its the day before jays wedding, mentions of eleanor soz, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckwonderwall/pseuds/fxckwonderwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its the night before Jay's wedding and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Looked Was So Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> since we saw the hoottt pics, i decided to write this!!! kudos are much appreciated :)

"Louuuu," Harry whined. They were cuddling on the couch of a London hotel. 

"Yes Haz?" Louis replied, smiling down at his boy.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! Do you know how much I love weddings?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah babe, I am quite aware how excited you get for weddings," Louis responded. "Too bad we won't be able to sit next to and speak each other." He frowned. Harry turned to look up at him, and frowned too.

"Don't think about it like that, Lou." Harry said, snuggling into Louis even more.

"I know you hate it when I'm negative, it just angers me that I'm going to be the groomsman at my mother's wedding, with people I love and care about, and I'm not even allowed to sit or stand near my boyfriend, let alone talk with him." Louis huffs out a sigh. "I wish I could show and tell the world how much I love you."

Louis wasn't usually a sap. He never was with his previous girlfriends. But with Harry it was different. With Harry, Louis was a goner. Louis had turned into a romantic sap. He  _always_ caught himself staring at Harry when he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help it! He was in love. The photos of the concerts that Louis had seen of him giving Harry fond looks stirred up trouble. Harry and himself had to have meetings with all of their management, and they got a big talking to every time. 

No looking at each other.

No talking to each other.

No laughing with each other.

And it  _tore_ Louis apart. It was times like that where he resented his job so much. Louis would calmly leave the office by himself, as Harry wasn't allowed to leave with him. They would go home in separate cars and have to sneak into their house. It's not like anyone followed them home, nobody even knew where they lived. Hell, nobody even knew they lived together. The smart fans suspected it, but nobody knew for sure.

When they got home, Louis would _rage._ He would scream and cry and absolutely lose it. Harry got scared when Louis was like this, as Louis had a usually calm demeanor. But Harry was the only thing that would calm Louis down. Harry would run a bath and they would get in together, crying and kissing and cuddling and making love. Louis turned into the biggest sap on those nights, never letting Harry go and whispering sweet nothings and 'I love you's' until they both fell asleep. 

 

Tonight they had the night together plus the following morning. Mornings together were rare when they were on tour. They would be up at the crack of dawn sometimes, with the other boys and their crew. When they stayed at hotels, Louis and Harry always wanted to share rooms. But usually it wouldn't happen, as lot's of fans and paps stayed in the same hotels. Their management would claim it would make the boys look bad if Harry and Louis were caught in the same room together. Once, when a Modest! member had said that in front of all the boys, and surprisingly Harry cracked it. He shouted, even though they were in some posh hotel.

"Make  _us_  look bad? It would not! It would make  _you_ look bad! All the lying and sneaking you do would set off our fans! So many of them actually  _don't_ care that we're gay!" Harry seethed. The member had cringed at that, especially when Harry used the word 'gay.'

Considering they were in a hotel, and Harry's outburst had drawn some unwanted attention, the Modest! member said in a loud clear voice, "Nice joke Harry! That was a good one!" How could anyone even try and make a joke of it? Harry had stormed off, and Niall immediately went after him. Louis got an earful, then when he thought enough time had passed (even though it had been like 30 seconds), he ran after Harry. They had gone into the hotel room, and as soon as Louis got there, Niall patted him on the back and left him to it. Louis had picked Harry up and they'd hugged forever. No joke, Louis didn't let go for at least 5 minutes. That was the first time Harry cracked.

 

Tonight though, they had a lazy night. They got Niall to bring over some Chinese food and some movies, and had a quiet one. They fed each other and cuddled with fluffy blankets and their cat Addy. 

"Soon." Harry replied to Louis' previous rant.

 

Louis felt bad, because it was his mother's big day and he should have been getting a good night sleep, ready to prepare for the wedding tomorrow. Instead, he spent the night, and early hours into the morning, watching movies like The Notebook, Titanic and Geography Club.

 

At around 2am, they went into their shared room. They were both exhausted, and they fell asleep with Harry as the big spoon.

 

Harry woke up at 10. It was pretty late, considering the wedding was at 2. Louis had to be at his mum's house by 12. Harry got up and went to the kitchen, and began making a proper English breakfast for Louis and himself. After about 20 minutes, his work was done. He put all the food onto the plates and carried them upstairs. He put the plates on the table outside their room, and went back to retrieve the already-made cups of tea. Harry took that into the bedroom first, and he nearly spilt it when he saw Louis. 

Louis was wrapped in the blankets, all snuggled and soft and cute and Harry just wanted to eat him. 

"Morning Lou," Harry said, leaning down and kissing Louis' forehead then putting the tea down on the bedside table and walking back towards the door. "I made you a big breaky. Wait here for a sec." Harry fetched the plates of food and walked back into their room. He handed Louis a plate and they both dug in. By the time they were finished, it was 11:15. 

They cuddled together, not wanting to let go.

"Lou, you have to go soon. You're mum'll be waiting." Harry murmured, checking the time. 11:45.

"S'okay Haz. Mum's house is right round the corner. Can we shower together now?" Louis asked, grinning cheekily.

Harry lazily smiled back, then nodded. He jumped up, then picked Louis up and carried him to their bathroom. 

 

They showered together, gave each other a quick blowjob, then hopped out and Louis quickly got dressed in some sweats. 

"I'll get properly changed at mum's." He explained.

"Mmm, Lou?" Harry said. Louis hummed in response.

"Thank you for going out of your way to get management to allow me to come to the wedding. It means so much that me and mum and Robin are able to be there. It's obviously all thanks to you, just like always. I know you hate when you have to be with Eleanor, but it's okay yeah? We're okay. We'll both be there, and one day it will be our wedding." Harry spoke quickly, knowing Louis had to leave soon.

"I love you so fucking much Haz, would do anything for you." Louis leaned over and kissed Harry. They got a bit distracted and kissed for a while.

"Now you're running late Lou!!" Harry exclaimed. He patted Louis' ass as he started to leave and called out "I love you," as Louis shut the door.

A second later, the door reopened and Louis called out, "Love you Haz!"

 

When the time came for the vows at the wedding. Louis and Harry maintained discrete eye contact at all times.

When Jay and Dan had their first dance, Louis caught Harry's eye and winked at him.

When they cut the cake, Louis stared at Harry.

Louis and Harry knew that they were going to get married soon enough. Even if they weren't allowed to be a public couple, they knew the truth and that's all that really mattered to them.


End file.
